1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system from preparing language learning materials using a computer to teaching a language, and a system of teaching a language using a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional language learning method refers to teaching a learner a language by a teacher based on language learning materials prepared as a form of a book, learning a language by a learner himself or herself through a language program on television using learning materials prepared for the program, learning a language by a learner himself or herself using a video for learning a language and learning materials for the video, or teaching a learner a language by a teacher using the TV program or the video based on the learning materials prepared for the TV program or the video.
These language learning materials have been prepared based on the fields of applications for overseas travels, four seasons, business, children, housewives, etc.